gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
All Out of Love
All Out of Love è una canzoni degli Air Supply presente in The Hurt Locker, Part Two, il quinto episodio della Sesta Stagione di Glee. E' cantata da Jane Hayward, Madison McCarthy e Mason McCarthy con le Nuove Direzioni. Testo Mason: I'm lying alone with my head on the phone Thinking of you til it hurts I know you hurt, too, but what else can we do Tormented and torn apart Madison: I wish I could carry your smile in my heart For times when my life seems so low It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring When today doesn't really know Madison e Mason: Doesn't really know Madison con Mason e le Nuove Direzioni: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Jane: I want you to come back and carry me home Away from these long, lonely nights Jane con le Nuove Direzioni: I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too? Does the feeling seem oh-so right? Jane e Mason: And what would you say if I called on you now And said that I can't hold on? Mason: There's no easy way Jane e Mason (con le Nuove Direzioni): (It gets harder each day) Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone Jane con Madison, Mason, e le Nuove Direzioni: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Mason e Madison: What, what are you thinking of? Jane con le Nuove Direzioni: What are you thinking of? Mason e Madison: What are you thinking of? Jane e Mason (con le Nuove Direzioni): What are you thinking (of?) Madison: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you Mason (Nuove Direzioni): I know you were right (con Jane e le Nuove Direzioni: Believing for so long) I'm all out of love (All out of love) What am I without you? I can't be too late I know I was so wrong Mason con le Nuove Direzioni (Nuove Direzioni): I'm all out of love (All out of love) I'm so lost without you I know you were right Believing for so long I'm all out of love (All out of love) What am I without you? I can't be too late I know I was so (con Jane: wrong) I'm all out of love (All out of love) I'm so lost without you (Jane: I'm so lost) I know you were right Believing for so long (Jane: So lost, so lost) I'm all out of love What am I without you? I can't be too late (con Jane: to say that I was so) wrong Jane con le Nuove Direzioni: Wrong Curiosità Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Jane Hayward Categoria:Canzoni Madison McCarthy Categoria:Canzoni Mason McCarthy Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni